


Saved the Day

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Witcher and a Druid [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, Mending Hearts, Or do they?, They finally talk about real shit, breaking curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: When all is said and done, Geralt and Valaria are finally able to talk. Right?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Vesemir/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Witcher and a Druid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600168
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	Saved the Day

**Author's Note:**

> And just like that, another portion of this epic story of utter fangirl fluff!

_That Evening: Small Village East of Kaer Morhen_

“How is this my life?” I muttered as the wind around us whirled even more. There was a storm brewing above our heads, yet the unsettling thing was we were inside a building! There, in the middle of the cabin that we had entered was Lily. Lily was freaking the ever-living shit out, and what started it was seeing Geralt. She noted the white hair and two swords and instantly became leery. Then she noted the medallion and fucking lost her shit. She screamed and tears began streaming down my face.

Geralt gave me an amused grin as he motioned for me to take the lead. I shot an exasperated look back at him before I began speaking to Lily. Stepping forward, as hard as it was, I yelled through the noise, “Lily! My name is Valaria!”

She was sobbing, eyes filled with terror, “What’s happening?”

I stepped closer again, hand out for her to take, “You’ve got magic in you, Lily! I can help you!” I offered her my hand and she took at it but didn’t take it. Her eyes glared at Geralt and I could tell she didn’t trust him. I motioned for Geralt to leave, though I knew there was little chance he’d leave my side in a situation like this one.

Lily didn’t look away from Geralt as she asked, “Why is a Witcher here?”

“He’s here to help. Lily, you’ve accidentally cursed Vesemir! I can help break it and help you control your magic!” I yelled out, the wind growing louder as thunder began booming overhead. At this rate I would lose my hearing with how loud the storm was in such a confined space.

She shook her head and sobbed harder, “I don’t want to see him!” She wrapped her arms around her body and cried harder, “I can’t see him!”

I offered my hand again, stepping closer, and said, “Lily, the first step in healing your heart is to see him. I can help you break the curse, and that will help you heal. Please,” I urged her to take my hand, “Let me help you.”

She looked at my hand, tears still streaming down her face, and finally – after what felt like an eternity – placed a hand in mine. The wind stopped and the storm dissipated as she collapsed in my arms. Her sobs were harsh as she let go. Her hands gripped my arms, fisting the cloth of my dress. I held Lily as she cried, allowing her the privacy to break down. I heard, through the sobs of the woman in my arms, a door open and close: Geralt had left to provide Lily the privacy and security to utterly shatter.

“Let it out, Lily. No one will interrupt. You’re safe here.” I whispered as she completely let go. It was evident that she had attempted for force herself to get over the heartbreak. Clearly, she had truly fallen for Vesemir.

~~

_Midnight: Officially the Next Day_

Geralt had stayed posted outside the door for hours. When he finally heard the sobs ebb to soft whimpers, and then to nothing, he cautiously entered again. His eyes examined the sight before him, Lily drying her face and I helping her stand up. She took in his presence and shrank behind me slightly.

“Lily has agreed to see Vesemir.” I stated.

Geralt nodded, though I could tell he had uncertainty in his gaze. It was faint, nearly completely invisible to the discerning eye, yet I saw it. I knew why, too. Lily had nearly destroyed her own home in a fit of emotional distress; what was she capable of doing if she got upset once she saw the man that had hurt her?

Lily dried her eyes, sniffed back a sob, and asked, “How far is he from here?”

Geralt answered for me, “Not even a day’s ride. The village is close to the mountain pass that leads to Kaer Morhen.”

I nodded to her, letting her know that Geralt was speaking the truth. Her fear rose in her throat slightly as she realized just how close Vesemir was to her. And, in that moment, I saw doubt in her eyes. With gentle hands rested on her shoulders, I spoke softly to her, “Lily, you don’t have to see him. But if you don’t, you won’t heal. Let me help you heal.”

She nodded after a moment of silence, and then asked, “Do I need to bring anything?”

~~

_Kaer Morhen: High Noon_

Lambert was there waiting on us. And he was absolutely shocked when he saw Lily with me on the back of my horse. Truth was, she was gorgeous. She had golden brown hair with the most vibrant blue eyes I had ever seen. Her hair was loose, the wind blowing it beautifully around her. Her body was slim, yet very toned. Her dress was yellow and had lovely green embroidery along the bottom of the skirt and sleeves that went three-quarter of the way down her arm.

Blinking a few times to remove the shock from his face, he held his arms out to help her down off my horse. She timidly took his help. And once she was on the ground he said, “Lily, I presume. I’m Lambert.”

She blushed, moreso out of discomfort than anything else, and said, “Nice to meet you, Lambert.”

Lambert nodded, helped me down as well, and then said, “He’s having a relatively good day. But….”

Geralt cut him off by saying, “We’re all here. Valaria is here. Nothing is going to happen.” He jumped down from his horse and we headed toward the entrance. Lily was gripping my arm tightly, clearly terrified to enter the stronghold. Her nerves were making her shake and just like in her home the sky began to darken as if a storm was blowing in.

I placed a hand atop one of her, “Breathe.” The reminder struck her and as she left out the breath, she had been holding the sky above brightened again. That was, until the sounds of Vesemir yelling reached our ears…

“WHERE IS SHE?” He was yelling. “WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER? TELL ME!” Vesemir was clearly in a rage again and concerned about Lily’s whereabouts. Instead of her shrinking from the entrance, as I thought she’d do, she instantly dropped her hold on my arm and ran towards the yells. I broke into a run after her, followed soon after by the two Witchers.

“LILY! STOP!” I screamed after her, to no avail. Gods, if she lost control, if Vesemir didn’t recognize her… or worse, he did and flew into a rage…

I and the two Witchers in my wake skidded to a stop when we rounded the corner and saw Lily and Vesemir staring at one another. Their eyes locked on each other and an eerie silence beginning to suffocate everyone. Lily took one step towards Vesemir and I could see the Witcher lose resolve. His eyes were clouded in that familiar green hue.

“Vesemir?” Lily asked, voice shaky with the threat of tears.

Vesemir croaked out, “Lily? Is that you?” His eyes showed how broken he was, knowing he had hurt her so badly, “Lily, I’m so sorry.”

She looked at him, and though she made no move to step closer, she said, “Why?” Her arms wrapped around her again, and instantly Vesemir closed his eyes in hurt.

“I… have no explanation.” He paused and took a slow breath, “I’m not used to…” He looked at Lily with pained eyes, “Someone _wanting_ me. I didn’t know that….”

She nodded, “You didn’t know I wanted _you._” She unfolded her arms, “Vesemir,” she, in a moment of bravery stepped forward, “You went to the brothel because you didn’t know I cared.” She stepped forward again, making everyone in the room tense. If she was close and he lost control….

Vesemir held his hand up, “Lily, don’t get close. Somethings goin’ on with me…” He paused, clearly terrified of hurting her… like he had me. “If I lose control you could get hurt.”

Lily paused, turned, and looked to me, “What is he talking about?”

I nodded and walked to her, “Remember when I told you that you accidentally cursed him? He’s perpetually stuck in the emotional torment you felt when you first learned of his night at the brothel.” I took in a breath and continued, “Normally, this type of curse wouldn’t be dangerous. However, Vesemir is a Witcher, and therefore, the curse is quite dangerous.” My hand took hold of the scarf I had used to cover my neck. As it slid from my neck, I heard Lily inhale sharply.

“Why did he do that?” She asked, fearful instantly. Her fingers came up and ghosted over the bruised skin. Eskel and Lamberth inhaled just as sharply, having not seen the bruised skin once the bruises fully surfaced.

I looked to Vesemir, who was shedding silent tears in shame, and then back to Lily, “He was in one of his episodes and thought I was you. I tried to work around it and because I wouldn’t answer him, it made him fly into a rage. The reason I say this curse is dangerous is because Witchers are far stronger than normal men. He didn’t have control of his anger and so the curse drove him to hurt me.” I replaced the scarf, wanting to hide the evidence of that night, and finished with, “He couldn’t stop himself; the curse was too strong.”

She looked horrified, “I did that to you then?”

I shook my head and firmly said, “This is not your fault. The same as it is not Vesemir’s fault. Heartbreak is a difficult thing, for anyone. But for those with untapped magic, it is dangerous.”

Tears streamed down Lily’s face now as she looked to Vesemir, who was being crushed under the weight of his shame. I watched uneasily as Lily closed the distance between her and Vesemir. The tension was so thick I was shocked we could see them still!

“Vesemir, I’m so sorry.” She said, her hands cupping his face. As she forced him to look at her, she continued, “I… I don’t know how to help you or break the curse… but know that I do not blame you. I,” She took in a shaky breath as she finished, “forgive you. I forgive you and will do whatever I can to help you.”

Vesemir’s eyes, hazed over in green, began to clear. His hands came up to hold Lily and after a tense moment shared between them, they crashed together in an embrace worthy of a romance story. I smiled, realizing that Lily had lifted the curse without my help, and turned to walk towards Geralt.

He looked from his mentor to me a few times before saying, “You’ve done it again.” His arms opened for me gently, minding my bruises the entire time. A soft kiss pressed to the top of my head.

“What do you mean again?” I asked, truly confused.

He chuckled, “Here I am trying to save you, yet you keep saving the day.” Instead of our usual, somewhat, appropriate distance we kept from one another – The distance we would keep around his fellow Witchers – he pulled me flush against him, his hands resting on my hips. My hands spanned out on his chest, and though Eskel and Lambert were both dumbfounded at the show before them, Geralt captured my lips by his.

Whistles sounded from the two Witchers left to watch. I giggled into the kiss and Geralt, begrudgingly broke it. Vesemir and Lily broke from one another, with Lily blushing like mad. Eskel chuckled and with a roll of his eyes, he stated, “When I said, ‘go mend hearts’, I didn’t think you would mend Geralt’s.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and then looked to Vesemir, “You back with us?”

He nodded, and Lily whispered something to him before walking up to me, “Valaria, thank you.” She then hugged me, gently.

I hugged her back and replied, “I’m happy to help.” As we parted I added, “Take some time with Vesemir. After we need to talk about your powers.” I could tell she was worried, but she set it aside so she could spend time with her Witcher. As for me, I turned to mine and smiled.

He returned the smile and held his hand out to me, “You’ve lifted the curse, saved the day.” He pulled me back into his embrace once I took his hand. And from his arms I could hear him say, “Now there’s nothing to occupy our time.”

I giggled into his chest, “No more procrastinating.”

~~

_Kaer Morhen: Training Grounds_

We were sitting on the pendulum course. With my legs swinging as we watched the sun set, I asked, “So, after winter, you gonna keep me here? Hide me from the world? Have me be your good little wife?”

He let out a hearty laugh as he said, “Good to know you see yourself as my wife.”

I shoved his arm lightly and retorted, “Perhaps, one day.”

He nodded and returned his gaze to the horizon, “I would never ask you to leave your village permanently.” He swung his legs over to jump down into the grounds. I turned my position so I could watch him as he drew his sword for practice. So, when Geralt was uncomfortable he went for his sword, needing something familiar in the unknown territory he found himself in.

“And I would never ask you to leave your Kaer Morhen behind.” I added as I watched him with loving eyes. I hummed as I thought on it: springtime in Kaer Morhen with the beautiful flowers blooming in the mountain pass. Waking to Geralt’s loving gaze each morn and each evening spending it in his lustful arms. It was a life I could easily fall into.

He swung at a dummy for a bit and then stated suddenly, “I can’t give you a child.” He never stopped, even for a moment.

Without pausing I stated back, “A child is something I could never give you.”

He paused, realizing there was something great in my past. Something of great hurt. But, before I could reply or he could say anything, a screatch was heard echoing through the mountain pass. But as it reverberated from every direction there was no way to tell where it originated. It was too late by the time I saw it: an archgriffin!

“GERALT DUCK!” I screamed as I attempted to get down from my perch. Yet, not quick enough. Geralt, without seeing the beast coming from behind him, ducked. Its feet headed forward and gripped me with ease. The creature never once paused as it began flying away.

“VAL!” Geralt yelled. I could see the panic in his eyes as the creature flew me away. And, as the love of my life grew smaller and smaller as the creature took me further away, tears began to spill down my face.

~~


End file.
